On the Worlds Most Wanted
by XxxsennaxxX
Summary: On an outing together the five mews, three aliens, Ryou, Masaya, and Keiichiro are suddenly attacked by the Tokyo police squad. Overwhelmed, Ichigo sacrifices herself and lets the others escape. How will they start their new lives? Who is Black Mew?
1. Fight and Flight

**Hey people!! This is my first fan fiction so any criticism is taken. By the way sorry if the transformations aren't right because I haven't watched this show in a couple years. Main pairings: ZakuroxRyou KishXoc Other Pairings: PuddingXTart LettucexPai**

**Summary: On an outing together the five mews, three aliens, Ryou, Masaya, and Keiichiro are suddenly attacked by the Tokyo police squad. Overwhelmed, Ichigo sacrifices herself and lets the others escape. Now they all have to live in a new country under assumed names with the whole world looking for them. And who is this girl calling herself the 'Black Mew'?**

Chapter 1 (Fight and Flight)

Normal Pov

"Hey Ichigo! Thanks for inviting us to the park!" Pudding said happily doing a cart-wheel. "It's the perfect day for a walk!" The group was walking down a bike trail in the middle of a large park. It really was a beautiful day. The cherry trees were in full bloom and there pink and white petals were gently falling on their faces. Suddenly, BAM! A bullet wissed past Zakuro's face, barely missing her.

"Don't Move!"

"Like hell I won't move!" She screamed to the unknown voice. Then the entire Tokyo police force started to surround them. (Yes the whole police force.)

"Surrender and die!" The voice yelled again. Upon closer observation you could see one of the cops had a megaphone. All of the cops had some sort of weapon.

"Don't you mean Surrender OR DIE?!" Kish yelled back, his ears twitching.

"No!"

"Transform girls! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Shoot!!" A wave of bullets was coming towards the girls but Ichigo deflected them. Some of them released clouds of yellow gas.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro tried to use her weapon but it didn't work.

"Your powers are now ineffective." The voice said.

"Kyaa!" Lettuce screamed, her arm was dripping blood.

"Guys! Go! I can hold them off. Kisshu transport everyone somewhere safe!" Ichigo yelled, dodging bullets.

"We're not leaving you!" Mint yelled.

"Go!"

There was a bright flash and they were gone.

_Good, their gone_. Ichigo felt herself being pierced by bullets. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Then everything went black

**XoXoXo**

**Sorry it****'****s so short! I will try to update tomorrow. Please review if you liked it because if I don****'****t get any reviews I****'****m not gonn****a update. (Why write something no one likes?)**

**-Senna**


	2. New Lives

Last Chapter

**Hey ****Footymew101 thanks for reviewing and I'm not going to answer your question… Ichigo might be dead or she might not I'm not sure myself Please review !!**

Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter

Disclaimer: sadly, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THERE RELATED STUFF

Last Chapter

"Guys! Go! I can hold them off. Kisshu transport everyone somewhere safe!" She yelled, dodging bullets.

"We're not leaving you!" Mint yelled.

"Go!"

There was a bright flash and they were gone.

_Good. Their gone. _Ichigo felt herself being pierced by bullets. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Then everything went black.

Chapter Two (New Lives)

Normal Pov

It felt as though everyone was being pushed down a long narrow pipe. Pudding thought she was going to suffocate until BAM! She hit the ground… hard.

"Owwwiiiee! Wait… where are we??" Pudding and everyone else were lying sprawled out on the ground except the aliens and all the mews were back to normal. They were in a huge meadow underneath a tree. The grass had wildflowers blooming in it and the sun was shinning down on their faces. But the otherwise flawless landscape was disturbed by Masaya.

"Ichigo… no… Ichigo… ICHIGO!!" Masaya had tears streaming down his face and his entire body was shaking. "She can't be gone. She just can't. My life is incomplete without her." He started crying harder.

"Looks like the pretty boy ain't so perfect," Zakuro heard Kish mutter under his breath. The aliens were trying to suppress their giggles; she was as well. She stood up and looked for any signs of life besides the group. Pudding was doing cart wheels and Tart was watching her while picking his nose. Keiichiro and Ryou were a little ways a way deep in conversation. Lettuce and Mint were yelling at each other about something stupid and Pai and Kish were playing rock paper scissors. Seeing none she sat back down.

Aww, I got my shoes dirty," Mint whined. Zakuro kicked her.

"Hey Kisshu! Where did you take us?" Lettuce asked, brushing some dirt off of her plaid skirt. She started pacing around the tree wondering what to do.

"Um… Somewhere in North America… I think." He said, scratching his head.

"You THINK!?" Zakuro said getting up angrily. _Do you know what kind of trouble we're in?!_ she almost screamed.

"Why don't you try transporting nine people and once! I was just trying to get out of there alive!!" Kisshu yelled, getting just as angry.

"There is a sign right over here that says we are ten miles outside of Richmond," Ryou said, taking absolutely no notice of Kisshu's and Zakuro's argument.

"Richmond is the capital of Virginia which is in the United States!" Keiichiro said. He and Ryou had just rejoined the group

"Sweet! But if we ha-ve to stay here for a wh-ile woul-dn't i-t be kind of a de-ad givea-way if w-e can't speak E-ng-li-sh? YES!!" Mint was furiously rubbing her shoe and had successfully rubbed the scuff mark off of it.

"We can take care of that! This is how we know Japanese!" Tart said. He pulled jar containing several pills in it out from his pocket.

"Yay! Taru-Taru is gonna help Pudding!"

"My name is Taruto!" His face was turning a bright shade of red. Everyone else was giggling at their obvious crush on each other. After a short argument Tart started to pass a pill to each of the humans. They each swallowed theirs in turn.

"What else can you do?" Ryou said, speaking in English.

"I can get us fake I.Ds, birth certificates, and money," Kisshu said.

"Wow… I think we will need all of those things. Ok I'm going to make up English names for everyone," Keiichiro closed his eyes.

"Wait! Can I be Zakuro's sister?" Mint asked exitedly.

"Sure."

**Ok People! Here is everyone's new name (When they aren't speaking speaking I will still refer to them by there original names.)**

**Nicole Dalton: Minto**

**Abella Dalton: Zakuro**

**Ian Neil: Taruto**

**Aiden Neil: Kish**

**Evan Neil: Pai**

**Kayla Hanson: Lettuce**

**Madison Young: Pudding**

**Winston Wodsworth: Masaya (sorry Masaya fans)**

**Shiloh Walker: Keiichiro**

**Seth Walker: Ryou**

After everyone was given a new name Kisshu cause several documents, a pile of cash, and a drivers license for Keiichiro to appear.

"What about your ears? They look kinda odd," Zakuro asked, yanking on Kisshu's.

"To average people we look like normal humans so don't worry." He slapped Zakuro's hand away

"Well, we better start walking if we want to make it to town by nightfall." Ryou said. They all got up and started heading towards their new lives. They had to hurry. The sun had already started to set.

**Thanks for reading people! If you liked it please review! I'm not gonna update until I get another one!**

**-Senna**


	3. A New Mission

Hey

**Hey! Special thanks to Angel Ichigo Melody and Chiharu-Chan for reviewing! I also redid the second chapter. Nothing major was changed but I think you should still go check it out!!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! (I wish I did) I DO own Ava though.**

**Last Chapter**

After everyone was given a new name Kisshu cause several documents, a pile of cash, and a drivers license for Keiichiro to appear.

"What about your ears? They look kinda odd," Zakuro asked, yanking on Kisshu's.

"To average people we look like normal humans so don't worry." He slapped Zakuro's hand away

"Well, we better start walking if we want to make it to town by nightfall." Ryou said. They all got up and started heading towards their new lives. They had to hurry. The sun had already started to set.

**Also here is everyone's new name just in case people forget. **

**Nicole Dalton: Minto**

**Abella Dalton: Zakuro**

**Ian Neil: Taruto**

**Aiden Neil: Kish**

**Evan Neil: Pai**

**Kayla Hanson: Lettuce**

**Madison Young: Pudding**

**Winston Wodsworth: Masaya (sorry Masaya fans)**

**Shiloh Walker: Keiichiro**

**Seth Walker: Ryou**

**Here is the next chapter!!**

Chapter Three: A new Mission

Normal Pov

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _Ava groggily shook her head. _What is that? _She thought confused. _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ She stood up. Her cell phone was ringing. She quickly got up. All the fog had cleared from her head.

"What?" She said.

"We have found the Mew Mews. Lucky for us she landed right in your hometown." A deep voice answered from the other line. It was as cold as steel.

"I thought that you took care of them in Tokyo!"

"We have the leader Ichigo in captivity but the rest escaped with those wretched aliens."

"Why didn't you just kill her?" She hissed angrily. "You know who I feel about her!"

"We decided we could use her."

"What do you want me to do with the rest of them?"

"Tell them your identity, try to befriend them. If you could set a trap for them we could let them meet back up with their beloved leader. I think it would be fun to watch our little neko-chan battle it out with the ones she calls friends."

"Fine. I need to get ready for school now though."

_Click. _The line was dead.

_Bastard! He should have just killed her._ She grabbed a brush and started running it through her long black hair. She tied it up into long pigtails and got dressed. _I hope those Mews come to _My _school. I think that they are all fourteen… _

**AN: Work with me here… the mews are all 14 except Pudding, she is still 10. Ryou is 17, Keiichiro is 36 and Masaya is 14. Kish is 14, Pai is 17 and Tart is 10. Also, if you want to see a picture of Ava go on my profile and click the link… there is also one for her in her mew form but that doesn't come till later **

After a quick breakfast she left her one room apartment where she lives alone.

XoXoXo

"Pudding wants to be with Nee-chans," All of the Mew Mew's, Kish and Tart were on their way to school and Pudding was throwing a temper tantrum.

"You are too young to be in our class!! NOW SHUT UP!" Zakuro was quickly losing patience with the whiny child. "We won't be that far away from each other and Tart will be in your class."

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding's face lit up.

"So what's this school called anyway?" Kish asked, restraining Pudding.

"Um… Richmond Prep I think." Lettuce didn't even look up.

"Is that it?" Mint was pointing at a huge building in the distance.

"Yup."

"Joy. We get to go to school with a bunch of stuck-up rich brats." Zakuro said sarcastically.

**I have to go do some crap (stupid parents) right now but I might upload some tonight. Stay posted!**

**-Senna**


	4. Announcement

Hey People

**Hey People! Im now writing another fan-fiction and it's called Black Mew. It's basically the life story of Ava. But don't worry I'm still writing this one I just might not update as fast. Also for this story I already have the basic storyline in my head but if you have any ideas you might wanna add just put them in a review and I will consider adding them to the story!! Thanks for reading**

**-Senna**


	5. Notice

Sorry I haven't updated lately cause I have been on a trip with friends to Mexico I will try to update today but I'm gonna be

**Sorry I haven't updated lately cause I have been on a trip with friends to Mexico I will try to update today but I'm gonna be pretty busy so no promises. If I don't update today I DEFINITELY will tomorrow.**

**Senna**


	6. Introductions

**OMG OMG OMG IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LIKE NEVER UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My computer crashed and i lost EVERYTHING, my grandpa died of a heart attack and my 2 cousins died in a drunk driving car crash and i got my leg ran over lol... all within one month but my life is now back under control so expect regular updates. **

**Love you guys **

**-Senna**

**Last Chapter**

"Pudding wants to be with Nee-chans," All of the Mew Mews, Kish and Tart were on their way to school and Pudding was throwing a temper tantrum.

"You are too young to be in our class!! NOW SHUT UP!"Zakuro was quickly losing patience with the whiny child. "We won't be that far away from each other and Tart will be in your class."

"Taru-Taru!" Puddings face lit up.

"So what's this school called anyway?" Kish asked, restraining Pudding.

"Um, Richmond Prep I think." Lettuce didn't even look up.

"Is that it?" Mint was pointing at a huge brick building in the distance.

"Yup."

"Joy. We get to go to school with a bunch of stuck-up rich brats." Zakuro said sarcastically.

**Also here is the list of new names in case people forgot although I'm more worried about me forgeting lol**

Nicole Dalton: Minto

Abella Dalton: Zakuro

Ian Neil: Taruto

Aiden Neil: Kish

Evan Neil: Pai

Kayla Hanson: Lettuce

Madison Young: Pudding

Winston Wodsworth: Masaya (sorry Masaya fans)

Shiloh Walker: Keiichiro

Seth Walker: Ryou

The Mews walked into their new school with their arms linked and their heads held high. The boys were protectively standing on their sides. Of course Zakuro was turning heads and many girls were looking at the boys with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Lettuce whispered.

"I actually think I will like it here," Minto replied.

"Of course you will. Their snobbish rich kids and your a snobbish rich kid." Pai laughed.

"I don't know guys their might be some really nice people here." Zakuro said but then the bell rang. "OK Pudding, Taruto run to your classes and we will be waiting right at the front door after school. Okay?" Zakuro gave pudding a quick hug. _A/N Wait... did we just see Zakuro being nice? lol_

Pai, Ryou, and Zakuro headed towards their class and the rest of the group went to their class witch was room 314. The teacher was standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Okay I'm going to give it to you straight. These guys have been together since elementary school so they might not accept you at first but just hang tight." She ushered them into the classroom. "Class, we have a couple new additions to our room. Please treat them with respect." She was relieved that the class was for once quiet. The students looked at them with surprise. There had never been any new students and they wanted to keep it that way. Although some of these new students were very hot. One boy near the middle fixed his hat and sat up.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Tell us about yourselves." The class breathed a sigh of relief, if Jared accepted them they did. Although one girl sitting in the very back row never stopped staring at them with her cold, appraising eyes. She had black hair and black eyes. She seemed to be smiling ever so slightly

"Nicole Dalton." Mint went and sat down in the second row.

"I'm Aiden. Mess with me and I'll kill you." Some of the students looked at Kish with terror in their eyes. "Just kidding hahaha." He took a seat near the girl with cold black eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ka-Kayla Hanso-son. Pleased to-o meet you all." Lettuce quickly went to a seat in the front row.

"Winston Wodsworth." Masaya went and sat down in a seat in the middle.

"Why are you guys here? I mean, its Spring and you just randomly transfer schools?" A small girl with blond hair piped up. It took a second for one of them to answer.

"Our parents are currently traveling Europe together and we couldn't go so they sent us here to live for a while until they get back." Mint answered. _Nice lie_ the rest of the mews thought.

"So you guys all live together... ALONE!?!" Jared yelled, standing up. The class stared at the new kids in disbelief.

"No, they hired a caretaker to watch over us while their away." She stated simply.

"Well, now that the new kids are all introduced let us start our class. Today's lesson will be on the Periodic table of Elements..." The rest of the class went on somewhat quietly but the girl in back never stopped smiling.

XoXoXo_ A/N Now time to see how Ryou, Pai's and Zakuro's class introduction went._

"Well this should be fun." Ryou said, smirking at Pai.

"We will definitely see." Pai pulled open the door to the class and the entire student body took in a collective gasp. Who were these new students and holy crap were they HOT! Half the guys were getting nosebleeds just looking at Zakuro and a couple girls could be seen taking pictures of the guys on their phones.

"Hello kids," The teacher said pleasantly. "Would you please introduce yourselves to the class?" All the boys gasped as Zakuro started to speak.

"Abella Dalton." They impatiently waited for her to say more but she didn't, she just stood there waiting for Pai or Ryou to speak.

"Seth Walker," Ryou said, half the girls almost fainted at hearing his voice.

"Evan Neil," Pai leaned back against the whiteboard. Suddenly an eruption of voices exploded, all of them female.

"Seth! SETH! Are you single?"

"Hey Evan! Want me to show you around town? There's SOOOOO much to see!"

"Please date me!"

"Sorry I'm taken," Everyone stopped yelling at once. Zakuro and Pai turned to face Ryou. He put a protective arm around Zakuro's waist. She stared at him, a look of complete shock on her face. "Abella's my girlfriend."

"Se-Seth? Are you serious?" She stuttered in his ear.

"Of course I am."

"_Please _keep your love lives for outside the classroom! Now take a seat you three!" Ryou and Zakuro walked hand in hand to the back, both their faces red and Pai sat in the front. "Now could you please take out your calculus homework..."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**Next we will see how Pudding and Taruto fit in but that must wait until i GET SOME REVEIWS!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OK guys... please review for me? lol anyways as soon as i get one i WILL update. (As long as no one dies and i don't get another one of my limbs ran over! ^.^ )**


	7. Hehe

Helloooo people! Thought I forgot about you didn't you????….okay….MAYBE I did. But anyways my story sucks. Not the plot but the writing so im going to be totally revamping this story starting righttttt nooooowwwwww~!!!!!!!!!!!

Senna


End file.
